cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Cookie/LINE
Fairy Cookie is an S-level cookie that has a magnetic aura which also serves as a shield. Hitting an obstacle will not cause a loss in energy, but will remove the shield and the magnetic aura. The cookie will then require some time to replenish the shield. Fairy Cookie also sometimes gives a shield to another cookie randomly during the game (usually after hitting an obstacle). The magnetic aura is relatively much weaker in other cookies, but the shield remains working intact. However, the magnetic aura does stack with Angel Cookie, Fairy Cookie with an original magnetic shield, and Angel Cookie's Holy Feather, creating an even stronger magnetic aura when one or more is equipped and the extra magnetic shield appears. More upgrades will make the Power+ have a stronger magnetic aura and appear more frequently in game. Skill Creates Magnetic Aura which also serves as a shield. Power+: Shares her Magnetic shield with other Cookies(more power with upgrades) Startegy She can be compared to Angel Cookie in terms of power. While Angel Cookie costs less to buy and upgrade, Fairy Cookie has a Power+ advantage and can use her Magnetic Field as sacrifice to not lose any energy. However, they can be used together (with Cookie Relay, preferably Fairy Cookie first) for a wonderful sweet magnetic experience. You will get the magnetic shield appeared at the relay of the cookie when you equipped Fairy Cookie as a main cookie. Her energy is the highest among all other S-grade cookies, with an above average energy of 180 when fully upgraded, a much better rating than the Angel Cookie. If she was used with a high level Energy Upgrade her energy bar may go from one end of the screen to the other end. She could be useful due to her Power+ ability and high energy reserve, and could be a great asset to gameplay. However, her Power+ is the only one from the currently four cookies with Power+ which does not have 100% chance of appearing. Description With least calories and highest fiber content, it's the healthiest Cookie of all. She can even produce oxygen. The energy of the forest feeds her protective shield. Those who envy Fairy Cookie say she has strawberry jam of arrogance inside, but you don't believe them, right? Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages: *Flowers are sooo pretty, don't you think? *The wind is so strong today... *Let's go play in the forest! *If we take care of Nature, Nature will take care of us! *It's such a lovely day! *Let's take care of Nature together. *Do you feel the energy of the forest? *I love the Sun! It's so bright and warm! Trivia *If she is used as a main cookie, her relay will automatically obtain the aura. However, if she is used as a relay, there is no guarantee that the main cookie will obtain the aura. *She is the third Cookie in the game to have a Power+. The first was Special Force Cookie. *Fairy Cookie's Power+ has a very weak effect on its own, such that some players believe that her Power+ effect only includes a shield and no Magnetic Aura if no Magnetic Aura is equipped, while it actually gives a very small magnetic aura. *Fairy Cookie's Power+ can also activate when she is the current runner. If it activates when she doesn't have the shield, she regains the shield immediately. If she has the shield, she gains a blue shield that takes two hits to completely break. *During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Fairy Cookie is dressed up as a bee. Gallery Fairy.png|Fairy Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Ch26.png|Fairy Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch26 halloween.png|Fairy Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Fairy-blue.png|Fairy Cookie with two shields active. Theme5.jpg|Fairy Cookie in "Theater Play" from Photo Challenge. Fairy Cookie Newsletter.jpg|Newsletter (5 May 2014) Category:Cookies Category:S-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+